


'Til It Happens to You

by Genie60



Series: Ross and Demelza 2.0 [8]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Demelza handles things, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Sexual Violence, Strong Female Characters, Understanding Ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Demelza Carne is on a business trip when she has an encounter that was not on her agenda.  The event and aftermath as well as how she and Ross handle it are the essences of this story.





	1. 'Til It Happens to You

**Author's Note:**

> Title and opening courtesy of Stefani Germanotta aka Lady Gaga. This was born out of a conversation about Demelza being stronger than most women in the saga as well as Eleanor Tomlinson's seeming to have been empowered personally through her portrayal of Demelza. This is also about Ross relying on that strength when Demelza finds herself in compromising situations. It touches lightly into current events both in the news and in my real life surroundings. The characters of Michael Andreas and Rachel Young are loosely based on people I know as well as WG creations. I also do not profess to know the ins and outs of PTSD as related to sexual assault so I apologize if this is a very simplistic version of those kinds of events. The story is my attempt at showing a modern handling of Demelza’s encounters with men who seem to feel they are entitled to her simply because of their status. And to show Ross as a true partner in her dilemma but not necessarily the one who saves her. That being said I hope you will give this a chance. New avenue in a theme for me. If any of this is uncomfortable for you as a reader, please feel free to scroll on by.  
> Beta'd by me.

_'Til it happens to you, you don't know_   
_How it feels_   
_How it feels_   
_'Til it happens to you, you won't know_   
_It won't be real_   
_No, it won't be real_   
_Won't know how it feels_

 

“And that gentlemen and ladies is how Poldark Industries sees the future of apartment complex living. With this new venture we can ensure affordable, but state of the heart housing for families in both urban and suburban areas.  Now, are there any questions?”

Demelza Carne let out an imperceptible sigh of relief as she sat down at the conference table. She picked up her phone to glance at it fleetingly and saw that she had one missed call and one text.  The text was visible on her locked screen and seeing it she smiled.  All it showed was a ‘thumb up’ emoji along with a heart.  There was no need for her to swipe to see who it was from.  She placed the phone face down on the table and turned her attention back to the meeting.  Looking at the participants around her, Demelza felt confident that her presentation hit the mark and she was anxious to share her thoughts with her colleague and fiancé, Ross Poldark.  Tapping her foot lightly, she waited as the developer who was an integral part of this proposition conferred with his assistant.  There was something about the two of them that made Demelza uncomfortable but she shook off any negative vibe to focus on what this deal would mean to the company.

“Ms. Carne, your concept is intriguing and I think we might be able to come to some sort of agreement. What do you say we discuss this further over dinner?”

The invitation came from Michael Andreas, a rich, Greek mogul who was known for quietly developing high concept neighborhoods without residents knowing he was taking over their area.  He was considered a genius at what he did regarding business and was also on the most eligible bachelor list in most countries as well. Tall, tanned with salt and pepper hair, by most standards he’d be considered a catch.  However, by Demelza’s standards, he was nothing out of the ordinary and certainly no one she was interested in other than as a business partner.  Knowing how important this was to Ross, Demelza smiled graciously at him and accepted.

“Yes. That would be fine. Will your assistant be joining us?” she asked looking pointedly at the tall blond sitting next to him.

“Rachel has other things to attend to tonight. I hope you don’t mind suffering through dinner with just me?” he replied.

There was a queer tone to his voice that Demelza didn’t quite like but she again shook it off as her being oversensitive with a faint lingering of nerves.  This was the first time she had presented something so important without Ross; she hoped she had done what he entrusted her to do.  This project could give Poldark Industries a foothold in the worldwide market.  What Ross and Demelza had hoped was to gain a partner who would see the advantages of working with the areas they wanted to build in thereby making neighborhoods better through gaining the trust of the inhabitants. It was a novel idea in an era where everyone was out for themselves, but Ross prided himself on making sure that the average person didn’t get trampled on in the light of big business.

“Of course not,” Demelza responded, still not quite sure of why she felt uncomfortable. 

She looked around the room and it seemed as though Andreas’ dinner invitation was the sign that the meeting was over. Taking the lead, Demelza stood to wrap things up.

“If no one has anything further to discuss, I think we can wrap up for now.  Are we good?”

Andreas stood and with not saying a word conveyed that the meeting was indeed over.  The rest of the participants filed out while Demelza gathered her materials to do the same.  Her head was bent so she didn’t realize that she was alone in the room with Andreas until she felt the eerie silence.  Looking up she saw that he was watching her; his eyes trained on her body, not her face.  A sick feeling hit her stomach and all she wanted to do was go back to the hotel so she could call Ross. Working her way around the table, she started to dial his number when her exit was blocked by Andreas.

“You’re in such a rush? Surely you don’t have somewhere better to go do you?” he said.

“Actually, I do.  You’re not my only meeting, Mr. Andreas and I do have to prepare for the rest of my trip,” she said trying desperately to sound confident.

“But no one is more important to you or your company, is it? Nevermind.  We can continue this discussion later at dinner.  Shall I gather you at your hotel?”

Demelza’s radar went up quickly helping her decide to meet him at whatever restaurant he chose.

“No, that’s not necessary.  Just tell me where to meet you,” she suggested quickly.

“Fine.  Shall we say The Capital Grille at 8?”

Again a smile appeared that almost looked like a sneer.  Demelza felt like she was going to need a shower when this was over.

“Sounds fine. Thank you again, Mr. Andreas,” she said, holding out her hand.

The suave Greek took it and held it just a minute too long for her comfort. 

“Please call me Michael,” he said.

Nodding politely, Demelza made her way out of the conference room, walking swiftly towards the elevators. She was just at her destination when she practically ran into Andreas’ assistant, Rachel Young.  Now that she was face to face with her, Demelza saw how tall she actually was, as her height was accentuated with four-inch stiletto heels.  Not only that, for an executive assistant, Ms. Young was certainly dressed more for the dining room than the boardroom. Her skin-tight, black sleeveless dress left little to the imagination as far as what was underneath it.  Demelza was sure that the woman’s bodacious form had been enhanced but would never say so.  Standing next to her, she felt slight and insignificant.

“You know you really should be more polite to Michael. I mean Mr. Andreas.  He can do so much for you if you play your cards right.”

Demelza turned and looked up at the woman, who seemed to feel she had the right to give her advice on how to behave.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean,” she said.

Rachel snickered and shook her head.

“Come on now. Don’t tell me you got to your level at Poldark with just your brains.  Sweetie, we all know that this industry is cutthroat and only men are taken seriously. Which is why we women have to use the gifts we were given to make things happen,” she said.

Demelza could not believe she was being lectured by this bimbo on the ways of the corporate world. She would have to remember to tell Ross about this and see if he’d give her a raise if she put out more than just good work.

“For your information, Ms. Young, I did get this job by working hard and being good at it.  Nothing else.”

She tried not to sound defensive but was failing.  Now she really did want to get away from here and talk to Ross.  She’d have to thank him for sending her on this trip when she got home.  Bet he didn’t realize what a fun time it would be.

“Really?  Does that include nailing the boss?  I would think you showed him more than your typing skills to get that rock on your finger.”

Rachel looked down at Demelza’s hand and grinned. That was the final straw. Demelza lost her resolve and let loose.

“Look, I don’t know what your _position_ is with Mr. Andreas but it’s definitely not one I’m interested in pursuing.  Perhaps you should stop projecting your ways of doing business onto me and leave me to my own devices. I’ve done just fine so far. As for my relationship with Ross Poldark.  That’s none of your fucking business!  Now, I have other meetings to get ready for.  Have a great day.”

The elevator showed up just in time before Demelza dropped her papers so she could haul off and hit this woman.  Stepping inside she didn’t give her a second glance until she heard her name being called.

“Ms. Carne? Take a friendly piece of advice.  You might want to reconsider your principles before your dinner tonight. Things will be a lot easier for you if you do.”

Not caring to ask for an explanation, the doors shut and Demelza was grateful to be done with this day. All she had to do now was get through dinner and hopefully come out of it with a signed deal.

***~***

Finally, in her hotel room, Demelza dumped her case, papers, and purse on the bed as she struggled out of her pumps.  Stripping off her blazer and pulling the barrette out of her hair, she ran her fingers through the long, wavy mane as she dialed Ross.  He answered on the first ring.

“Hey there,” he said in his warm British accent.

“Hey yourself,” she answered, lying down on the bed.

“How did it go?  Did you sway Andreas to sign the deal?”

“Not yet.  I have to suffer through dinner first before he’ll finalize anything.  I have to tell you, Ross, I don’t like it.”

She hated sounding like a whiny brat but if she couldn’t tell her boss,  who also happened to be her fiance about her reservations toward this meeting, who could she tell?

“Why Dem?  Should be a piece of cake for you.  All you have to do is bat those baby blues, give him a killer smile and he’ll sign before you get to dessert,” Ross said.

Demelza knew he was trying to lighten the mood and ease her nerves but his tactic was the absolutely wrong thing to say. Leaping off the bed she started to pace the room, her blood suddenly boiling.

“Why did you say that? Is that why you sent me on this trip? So I could use my sex to seal the deal?  I thought you trusted me with actually selling the plan, Ross. Thanks for making me feel like just another bimbo,” she cried.

“Whoa, Dem where did that come from?  You know I was kidding, right?  You’re the best account rep we have. That’s why you’re there,” he said trying to calm her down.

Taking a breath she sat down on the edge of the bed, closed her eyes and steadied herself.  She didn’t mean to go off on him, but her radar was up about Michael Andreas and right now the last thing she needed was Ross acting like an ass.

“Sorry.  I didn’t mean to rip into you like that.  It’s just that something about that guy creeps me out, Ross.  I can’t explain it; it’s just a vibe,” she started to explain.

“Demelza you are one tough New York cookie.  You can handle anyone. Even some rich mogul like Andreas,” he said.

Demelza stayed quiet, not sure if she wanted to continue the conversation as Ross was so sure that this night would be like any other meeting.  Maybe she was being paranoid.  Or maybe she was just tired from the day.

“I know.  It’s just that I wish you were here too.  We work better as a team, Ross.”

“Yeah, babe we do.  And I would have been there if I could but I know you’ll be fine. Call me when you’re done.  I might need to see and talk to you before I can get to sleep,” he said. 

His voice turned low, calming Demelza.  She loved this man and knew that he believed in her.

“What’s the matter? Warm milk and cookies aren’t working for you these days?” she teased.

“I’d rather have warm Demelza,” he answered.

“You’re hilarious.  Listen I need to get ready for this date with Andreas.  I better find some armor to put on just in case he gets too handsy again,” she said waiting for a response.

“Wait! What did you say? What do you mean ‘handsy’?  Demelza what are you talking about?”

There was genuine concern in his voice now and Demelza was just a little more than satisfied.

“Nothing Ross. Like you said,  I can handle it.  I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Demelza Carne! Knock it off. What did you mean by handsy?” he asked with more insistence.

“Oh, now you’re listening. It’s nothing really. He hasn’t done anything Ross.  It’s just like I said.  Something about this guy makes me uncomfortable.  I’ll be fine.  Now let me go and I’ll call you later.  Okay?”

“Okay.  Hey Dem?  I love you,” he said.

“I know.  Love you too.”

They hung up at the same time and Demelza checked the time on the screen.  She had about an hour before she had to meet Michael Andreas so she decided to take a shower to try and relax before facing this dinner.  As she stood under the streaming water, Demelza thought back to the meeting earlier and what Rachel Young had said.  Did women still use their bodies instead of the minds to get ahead?  She herself had never thought of that but then again Demelza Carne never thought of herself as the type of girl men looked twice at.   When she went to interview for the job with Poldark industries she made sure that it was her skills in office management that Ross Poldark focused on and nothing else. When it was clear there was an attraction between the two of them she resisted; not just because he had recently broken up with his girlfriend but because she was determined not be seen as the girl who got the job because she dated her boss.  Apparently, that was how Rachel Young got into a position of authority at Andreas Associates and from what Demelza could tell, Michael Andreas preferred that sort of employee.

The water had turned cold shaking Demelza out of her thoughts.  Turning off the taps, she grabbed the bath sheet and wrapped it around herself and another one around her head.  She wiped the mirror and squeezed the towel around her hair to get the excess water out of it.  When it was sufficiently manageable, she finger-combed it, detangling it as best as she could then decided to braid it. Not only was it more practically because there would be no way for it to dry in forty-five minutes; she thought this would make her less attractive and hopefully dampen Andreas’ interest in her.  Demelza didn’t know why she let her mind go down this route but there was no stopping her thought process now.  The next thing she needed to do was to find an outfit that was as dull and boring as possible.  Going through her suitcase she came across a pair of black slacks and sweater.  She put them on, then looked in the mirror.  It was too severe but Demelza was dead set on making it work.  Rummaging through her bag again she found a purple scarf that added a dash of color but still kept the simple look she was going for. 

She chose ankle boots because they were comfortable and put on the barest amount of makeup. Checking the time she gave herself one last look in the mirror and satisfied with what she saw, grabbed her bag, the contracts and headed to meet Michael Andreas. What’s the worst that could happen?

***~***

Dinner went along without incident with the discussion ranging from Andreas’ childhood in Greece to Demelza’s college courses.  Talk of their mutual business interest was left to the end of the meal and that was when something turned.  As Demelza reached across the table to give Andreas the papers his hand covered hers and held it.  Caught off guard, she didn’t immediately move.  She hoped he’d let go but instead, Andreas brought it to his mouth and kissed her hand.  A chill ran through her that was the complete opposite of what she felt when Ross kissed her.  She tugged her hand away and took a moment to compose herself otherwise she’d have flung her glass of cabernet at him.

“Mr. Andreas I think we should get back to business.  If you would just look over the contracts you can send them over to my hotel tomorrow morning. Or if you need more time, just messenger them back to Poldark Industries.  I apologize but I really think I should get going.  I have an early flight and my head is splitting.  Must be the wine.”

Demelza started to gather her things then motioned for the waiter to bring the check.  She reached into her bag for her wallet, intent on paying for dinner even though Andrea did the inviting.  She wanted no obligation to him that could be misconstrued in the contract signing. The waiter left the bill on the table and Demelza picked it up before Andreas could object.

“What’s this?  I asked you to dinner so it’s my treat,” he said as he pulled a wad of cash out and started peeling off fifty dollar bills.

She sat watching him as she started to gather her things with as little attention as possible.  Demelza looked around the table for her phone but remembered she had put it in her purse when they sat down.   The waiter came and left so Demelza stood up ready to leave when Andreas rose as well.

“Come, I’ll drive you back to your hotel,” he said waiting for her to come around the table.

That’s fine, I can just catch a cab,” she replied.

“I insist,” he says, taking her arm and steering her out of the restaurant. 

His grasp was just a bit too firm, giving Demelza a sense of foreboding. Something was off. They had barely gotten through the door when a black town car came around the corner.  The driver got out and opened the door motioning for Demelza to get in. She did and slid to the far end of the back seat hoping to keep a distance from Andreas.  Unfortunately, he was not having that and came to sit right beside her, his hand going automatically to her knee. She was glad she had worn slacks; it gave her a layer of armor from this man.

“It’s a shame you are hiding those gorgeous legs under all this material,” he said.

Andreas' face was next to hers so that she felt his breath and smelled the vodka alcohol from dinner.

“I prefer comfort to a show, Mr. Andreas.” 

It took all her willpower to stay calm because this man was sending warning signals through her body.

“I thought I told you to call me Michael. Especially if we are going to be working so closely together,” he said.

His smarminess was becoming overpowering. Demelza knew she would need another long shower after this night was over.  She looked at him and saw something in his eyes that frightened her.  She had seen that look before; usually on her father’s face right before he took the belt to her.  She swore she would never put herself in that position again and so formulated a plan to escape it.  Seeing that she was just a block or two from the hotel she spoke.

“Um…Michael..you can just drop me off here.  I think I could use the fresh air,” she said.

Her companion gave her a sly smile and squeezed her knee. 

“Don’t be foolish. We are almost there. I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I let you walk back to the hotel. Who knows what could happen?”

His comment made Demelza feel like she was in more danger riding in this car with him than she would be walking the streets alone. Smiling at him, she focused on the scenery as they drove through Boston, doing her best to stay calm.  She regretted not holding on to her phone so she could possibly get to Ross but it was still in her purse.  Her hand was about to retrieve it when the car came to a stop.  The driver came over to open the door forcing Demelza to leave her phone where it was. She waited as Andreas got out first then held a hand for her to take. She didn’t want to touch him but knew if she resisted that the night would drag on even longer.

Sliding out of the car, she stepped onto the sidewalk and stood still, expecting him to release her. He did but then moved his hand to the small of her back. Demelza fought the urge to push it away and hoped he didn’t see her visibly cringe.

“Thanks for the ride.  I’m good from here,” she said.

He didn’t take the hint but started to walk with her.

“Please. Let me walk you to your room. Then perhaps I can sign the papers for you.”

Giving him a sideward glance, she smiled but was not happy at all. She knew that the only way this evening was going to end was to keep him happy and move on.

“Fine. But you can take your time with the paperwork. No need to rush through it tonight.”

They were walking through the lobby now and as she passed the desk gave the concierge a look. She wanted to stop and ask if she had any marriages then thought again that the quicker she got to the room the better. As luck would have it there was an elevator waiting and Demelza quickly got on, pushed the button for her floor and moved to the back of the car.  She blindly felt for her key card, holding it in the palm of her hand all while she kept her eye on Andreas as he watched the doors close.  The elevator barely started to move when all of a sudden Andreas was on her.  He grabbed her arms making her drop her case and pulled her towards him.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” he said as his mouth went to kiss her.

Demelza turned her head and screamed.

“Let go!”

He still made contact with her face before Andreas sneered then moved in closer to her again.

“Come on Demelza. You have been flirting with me all day. I know you planned this,” he said moving in again.

“What!?  You’re deluded!”

“Am I? Please. All women want to be with me. Didn’t Rachel tell you that?”

“Rachel is an idiot,” Demelza said, wriggling to get away from him, but his strength was too much for her.

They were struggling now as his hand tugged at her shirt scraping her skin while his other let go of her arm to cup her between her thighs. Demelza couldn’t react fast enough; she was frozen as this man caressed her most intimate area. His mouth latched on to her neck but it was when he tried to squeeze her breast and speak to her with words of seduction that she snapped.  Without thinking, she maneuvered her foot around his and pushed, throwing him off balance. As he fell away from her she elbowed him in the chest just as the elevator came to a stop.  The doors opened but Andreas grabbed her long braid making her neck snap, stunning her. She whipped around and raised her knee to connect with his groin. Not wanting to wait for his reaction, she ran down the hall to her room.

 

***~***

The key card opened on the first try and she slammed the door, locking it completely. She was leaning against it when she heard someone approach. She was sure it was Andreas and started to tremble.  Hoping the person would go away she said nothing. Demelza stepped into the room trying to figure out what to do next when something was slipped under the door. Walking back towards it on tiptoes she saw it was the contract. Picking it up she noticed they weren’t signed but they did have a message on them.

‘ _Too bad about tonight. Perhaps we should meet again to complete the transaction_.’

Demelza dropped the papers as if they were burning and stood still trying to get her bearings.  There was no way she was meeting that man alone again. All she wanted was to get out of this town and go home. She was trying to figure out if she could blow off the rest of her meetings to find a flight home when she heard her phone vibrate. Pulling it out she saw it was Ross but she couldn’t answer it yet. She needed to calm down and take a shower. Putting the phone on the desk she started to undress, her body aching; every movement seemed to aggravate a muscle she didn’t know she had. Walking to the bathroom she turned on the light and saw herself for the first time. There was a bruise on her neck from Andreas’ mouth that she was sure would be worse by morning. 

As she took off her shirt she saw her skin had scrapes and was red with fingerprints where he grabbed her. Fortunately, her slacks gave her a barrier from his hands but the feeling of his probing fingers was still there. She felt sick and ran to the toilet to throw up. She turned on the shower to let the water get hot then went to find something to wash away the vile taste out of her mouth.  She found a mini bar size bottle of whiskey and downed it in one gulp. The burning sensation helped to wash away some of the remnants of Michael Andreas but the vision of him was still in her mind. She closed her eyes trying to erase that when her phone rang again.  Still not ready to talk to Ross she stepped back into the bathroom, peeled off the rest of her clothes and got under the spray.

She stayed in the shower until her skin wrinkled. Wrapping herself in the hotel robe she walked around the room, picking up her discarded clothes and stuffing them into the hotel issued laundry bag.  Demelza had no intention of wearing them again so she dumped the bag in the trash by the desk.  When she looked down she saw Ross had called twice more and texted once.  Knowing she couldn’t avoid him any longer she swiped the phone to unlock it and hit his number.  He answered on the first ring.

“Hey, where have you been?  I’ve been calling for an hour.  Did you and the Greek wonder have a good time? Should I be jealous?” he asked, teasing as normal.

Demelza held the phone so tight that her hands trembled.  She was fighting the urge to blurt out what actually happened with Andreas.  But she couldn’t.  While she was in the shower she tried to convince herself that it was all a figment of her imagination or something she saw on television. If she told Ross what had happened,  it would make it real then the fear and anger would return. Fear because Michael Andreas scared her like no other man had in a long time; anger because she couldn’t believe she let this happen. She knew better. She was a smart, independent woman who grew up with an abusive father. That had given her the resolve to not allow that kind of treatment to happen again. Yet she had.  She must have. She just didn’t know how.  It was then she felt moisture on her cheeks and realized she had started to cry.

“Demelza?  Is everything alright?”

She heard his voice through the phone and knew she had to answer. Wiping her face and taking a breath, she spoke.

“Sorry.  I got distracted for a minute. It’s been a long day,” she said giving away nothing.

“I bet.  So, did Andreas wine and dine you like only a Greek mogul can?”

She thought before answering.

“Not really.  Just another business dinner, Ross. Listen…” she said.

“Were you able to get him to sign using your womanly wiles?”

The comment made her feel nauseous again.  Fighting back the bile that was rising in her throat she stuttered out a response.

“Hardly.  Look, Ross, I’m not feeling very well. I think I’m coming down with something. I’m going to hit the sack and then if it’s alright, I’m going to try and catch an earlier flight.  No reason for me to stay here any longer,” she said quickly. 

There was silence on the other end for which Demelza was grateful.  The last thing he wanted to do was to continue this conversation.

“Demelza what’s wrong?”

Guess she wasn’t going to avoid that conversation after all.  Laying down, she put the phone on speaker so she could talk to him without holding it.

“Nothing.  Nothing to worry about. I’m just tired. And I miss you,” she said quietly.

“I miss you too babe,” Ross said.

“Then let me get some sleep so I can catch the first plane home.  I’ll meet you at the apartment, okay?”

Demelza felt herself cracking so that if she kept talking to Ross, she would let him know what happened. She didn’t want to do that until she sorted it out in her head first.  Hopefully, she could sleep this night away and clear her head enough to face Ross when she saw him.

“Fine.  I’ll see you tomorrow.  Hey Demelza?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

The phone had barely disconnected when she started to weep into her pillow.  Not since she was a child had she cried herself to sleep.  Yet here she was, doing it again and praying, just as she had back then, that the morning would bring a new day where the events of the night would become a distant memory.


	2. Defying Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza prepares to leave Boston and face Ross. But first, she has a visitor. Women can be so vicious....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and song lyrics credited to Stephen Schwartz. 
> 
> Note: The similarities to any real person or event is strictly coincidental. 
> 
> Beta'd by the one and only me.

_Something has changed within me_   
_Something is not the same_   
_I'm through with playing by the rules_   
_Of someone else's game_   
_Too late for second-guessing_   
_Too late to go back to sleep_   
_It's time to trust my instincts_   
_Close my eyes and leap_

 There was a knock at the door just as Demelza was closing her suitcase. Assuming it was the porter to take her bags, she walked quickly to answer it, noticing for the first time the contracts lying on the floor where she dropped them.  The events of the night before were still fresh in her mind but she knew that she could clear her head and deal with it better in her own surroundings.  She picked them up, not caring to look at them again as she was more than ready to leave Boston and everything associated with it.  She just wanted to get home. Demelza turned the knob and pulled the door open.

“Hi there…”

Rachel Young stood in front of her looking cool but far from calm.

“I thought you were the porter. What are you doing here?” Demelza asked.

The blond didn’t wait for an invitation, pushing her way past Demelza into the room.  She hid the papers behind her back, following the blond into the room.  Demelza picked up her briefcase and shoved the papers in.

“Leaving Boston so soon?” Rachel said.  “I’m not surprised, considering the fool you made of yourself last night.  Didn’t I tell you how to behave?  God, you are stupid!”

Demelza stood still, not quite believing that this woman was intruding on her life again, this time it seemed to reprimand her. Yet Demelza was curious about her intent since it appeared the woman knew something about the evening with her boss.

“I’m sorry, what do you know about what happened last night?”

“Please, Ms. Carne. Do you think you’re the first woman Michael tried to fuck during a business dinner?  Don’t flatter yourself.  You’re just another conquest.

“Except that I didn’t become ‘just another conquest’ if you spoke to your boss.  Now if you’ve got nothing more to say, I have a plane to catch.”

The blond walked around the room towards the mini bar and poured herself a shot of vodka.

“Oh sweetie, I have plenty more to say. You might want to take notes for future reference,” the blonde said sitting down on the bed.

As she crossed her legs, Demelza noticed that they weren’t as elegantly long as she thought at first glance yesterday; they were muscular, as if she worked out.  This surprised Demelza as it contradicted the demeanor Rachel Young displayed when they met.  Looking at her phone, Demelza saw that she had a little over an hour to catch her flight so she needed to move this conversation along.

“Look, Ms. Young, I really don’t think you can tell me anything that I care to hear. Now I would love to chat some more but I really have to get going. So if you will excuse me….”

Demelza walked towards the blonde and gestured for her to leave.

“Wow you really are a piece of work,” Rachel said making no move to leave but continued talking.

“Is that how you handled Michael last night?  Or should I say, how he ‘handled’ you?  I don’t know what you did or said to him but it set him off.  By the time he came to me, he was…well let’s just say he was raring to go.  So I can only guess that you were foolish enough to not give him what he wanted.”

Rachel’s statement was so nonchalant that Demelza had no words to counter it.  Clearly, she was expected to just fall into bed with that Greek flop without a second thought.  It appeared that Rachel did just that and made no bones about it. Demelza’s blood was starting to boil and her patience was gone. She knew if this woman said one more word she was going to forget any kind of girl code, and smack her.

“You’re insane.  I don’t know how you think or what kind of person you think I am but sleeping with Michael Andreas was never going to happen.  What are you? His pimp?” she said to Rachel without an ounce of pity.

Rachel gave a bitter laugh and shook her head.

 “Now, now that’s rather harsh.  I just know the reality of corporate America, or anywhere else for the matter. Men are seen as leaders and women are just something to be admired without a brain in their head.  I fought it at first. It got tiresome fetching coffee and typing memos of my ideas for some dick to use.  So I decided I might as well play the game they wanted and you know what? Life got a lot easier. I’m executive assistant to one of the most powerful businessmen in the world.  I get to do what I want, however, I want and people don’t dare talk about me or give me any kind of trouble.  I’m in power and the funny thing is that men are usually too stupid to realize it.  Well, most men. Not Michael.  He’s different so with him I play it differently but still get the upper hand.”

Demelza listened to her incredulously not believing that this woman, who now appeared to have intelligence put that aside because her body got her further. And to top that, Andreas seemed to use her to add to his conquests both in the boardroom and bedroom.  As she spoke, Demelza realized how lucky she was to have gotten away from what could have been a much worse situation. The fear of what happened was still there but it was joined by resolve. When she got home she would find a way to put an end to this man’s reign of terrorizing woman by any means possible.  She still had to face with Ross and deal with his reaction to this but she hoped what she knew about him would make him understand but she was still scared.   Demelza was lost in her own thoughts when she saw that woman stand up and hold the glass out for Demelza to take.

“I told you yesterday that Michael is used to dealing with women a certain way,” Rachel said.  “Nothing wrong with that.  Especially when it usually turns out beneficial for both parties.  But you thought you were too good to do business that way, didn’t you?  So now do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me, won’t you?”

Standing with her hands crossed against her chest, Demelza stared at Rachel, waiting. The blonde smirked, taking a step towards Demelza.

“That self-righteous attitude won’t do you any good when your reputation, the reputation of Poldark Industries and your good looking fiancé become fodder for gossip in every corporate circle there is.  You won’t recover from this, Demelza.”

Her words struck a nerve with Demelza because she wondered just how Michael Andreas might retaliate against her or worse, Ross’s business after last night.  From what she’s hearing, her concerns could be founded; it was up to her to make sure they didn’t come to fruition. 

“Don’t you worry about me, Ms. Young.  I think I can handle whatever comes my way.  Now as much as I’ve enjoyed this little visit, I really have to ask to go get out.”

Demelza walked to the door, opened it and stood by waiting for her to leave. As she did the porter arrived with a baggage cart.

“Ms. Carne? Your taxi is here ready to take you to Logan.  Shall I get your bags?”

Breathing a sigh of relief, she nodded towards the bed.

“Yes, please.  Just the one suitcase.  I’ll grab the rest once my friend leaves,” Demelza said looking directly at Rachel.

“I guess our visit is over,” Rachel said.

“Yeah, it is.”

Rachel walked to the door then spoke.

“This visit it over, but it’s not the last you’ve heard of me or Michael.  I can promise you that,” she said.

“Is that a threat?”

Smiling again, Rachel said, “No.  Just a heads up.  Hope you have a safe flight. Oh and give that fiancé of yours a kiss for me.  Tell him I’ll be around if he needs to…talk.”

With that, she sauntered out and down the hall. Demelza slammed the door shut forgetting that the porter was still in the room, waiting to escort her out.

“Everything alright Ms. Carne?” the young man asked.

“Yes, “she said shakily. “Fine.  Just anxious to go home.”

The flight home was going to be the longest hour of her life and she was nervous about what was going to meet her at the end but Demelza realized how much she needed Ross to get through this. 

The porter nodded, not quite sure what was going on as he picked up her bags.  Retreating quickly through the door, he loaded the cart and waited for Demelza.  With a sweep of the room, she slung her bag and case over her shoulder and walked to meet him in the hall.

“Let’s go,” she said without a glance back. 

***~***

Ross was not home when Demelza arrived. She had spent the entire flight and ride from LaGuardia running through the conversation she was going to have with him.  No matter how she put it, she knew that at some point she was going to break down and he was going to get angry.  She just hoped he wasn’t angry with her.  Demelza knew that latter thought was irrational but there was nothing rational about any of what happened.  Every time she closed her eyes the scene replayed in her head.  Dinner; Andreas taking her hand; Andreas cornering her in the elevator; Demelza finally escaping.  The overwhelming thing Demelza felt and kept feeling was fear.  That was what she couldn’t shake.  Even in the safety of her own home, she couldn’t let go of Andreas’ parting words or those of his assistant.  Never had she been faced with that kind of threat, whether real or just as an intimidation tactic.  Now she had to face Ross and tell him all of it, praying that he would understand and not blame her. 

Demelza was in the bedroom unpacking, so she didn’t hear the door open or the footsteps coming closer.  Her mind was focused on sorting laundry from clothes that were ready to put away.  The fact that she tossed one whole outfit she wore last night made that easier; one less thing to worry about.  She was crouched down by the closet putting her shoes away, including the pair she wore last night when she felt hands on her shoulders.

“Get off!” she screamed as she jumped, throwing Ross off his feet.

“What the hell?” he yelled.

Ross jumped back trying to steady himself from Demelza’s reaction.  She was still on the floor, staring up at him; her eyes wild, her breath coming in gasps.  She was shaking, fighting the urge to cry. Unsure as to what was going on, Ross instinctively went to her to gather her in his arms when she pushed against him. 

“Demelza? What is it?”

She closed her eyes, unable to look at him when the vision of last night came flooding back.

“Nothing,” she stammered.  She saw the look on his face and realized he had no idea what was happening in her head. “Sorry.  It’s just that you scared me.  I mean, for chrissake Ross, we live in New York. You should know better than to sneak up on a woman like that.  Good thing I didn’t have my mace nearby.”

She tried to laugh it off but Ross knew something else was going on.

“Dem, knock it off. You’re lying.”

When Demelza started to chew on her bottom lip, Ross knew that she wanted to tell him something and didn’t know how.  It was her common tactic.  He reached down to help her up, taking her by the arm when she winced and let you a small cry.  Ross let go, now convinced that something had happened to her.  A knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he knelt in front of her, and lifted her chin to search her face.  As gently as possible he touched her cheek and felt her flinch.  When he leaned in to kiss her, Demelza turned her head.  Now he knew she wasn’t just startled from his stealth entrance into the room. 

“Babe, what is it?  Please, tell me,” he said, his voice on the verge of begging.

She shook her head, not ready to say the words but the tears that started to fall, clearly gave her away.

“Demelza?” he asked softly.

“I can’t Ross,” she said between sobs. 

She tried to stand up so Ross moved out of her way to give her some space.  Demelza took his offer of hand as she steadied herself then stood still a moment, getting her bearings. Ross remained on the floor watching her.

“I think I’ll take a shower.  I’m feeling kind of grimy from the yesterday and the flight.  Can you maybe make me a drink?  I promise not to be too long,” she said, sounding a little too casual now.

Ross knew that whatever she was hiding she was afraid of sharing.  And that scared him. What could she have to say that she’d be afraid to tell him?

“Alright.  Are you sure you don’t want me to join you?” he asked standing up and holding her at her waist.

Demelza’s eyes closed again and she took a deep breath. The touch of the man she loved still did not outweigh the memory of another’s hands on her. Every fiber of her being wanted to swipe his hands away, run into the bathroom and shut the door but she knew she couldn’t.  She needed to stay calm otherwise the walls would come crashing down and there’d be no stopping the flood.  As gently as possible, she took his hands off her and walked around him to the bathroom.

“I’ll be out in a few,” she said as she shut the door.

Ross looked at the closed door, totally confused and at a loss.  This was not the same woman he sent off on a business trip two days ago.  Needing some sort of answer, he decided to do something against his nature and that was to snoop. He waited until he heard the water running, then seeing her bags still on the bed he started to rummage through them. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for but had a feeling he’d know when he came across it.  But there was nothing out of the ordinary. He sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair, struggling with not knowing what was going on in his own house with his own fiancée.  The room was eerily quiet except for the sound of the shower which was another sign that something was not right.  Normally, Demelza would be singing at the top of her lungs, her voice vibrating off the tile walls to the point that he was sure the neighbors heard. 

He remembered that he was supposed to make Demelza a drink and moved swiftly to do so before her shower ended.  Ross moved mechanically to the bar,  pouring the liquids in the glass while his mind tried to figure out what could have possibly happened in Boston.  Picking up the glass, he walked back into the bedroom and saw the door to the bathroom was ajar to let out the steam.   He put the drink on the dresser and walked slowly to the bathroom.  This time he quietly called for Demelza before entering.

“Dem? Can I come in?” he asked and pushed the door open just as she was wrapping a robe around her.

She moved quickly but Ross was sure he saw something on her skin. Again feeling things were off kilter, he walked straight to her.

“Demelza what happened?” he said coming to stand in behind her, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

She said nothing she just started to cry.  Ross gathered her from behind and let her sob, still no closer to finding out what had happened.

“I’m so sorry Ross.  I tried to do things the right way and I just fucked it up.  Why do I always fuck things up?  I’m such an idiot. You know you’re engaged to an idiot right?”

“You’re nothing of the sort.  Look I know something is wrong. I knew it last night on the phone, so why don’t you tell me what it is,” he asked.

Suddenly the facade holding Demelza together cracked and the tears flowed, the words coming out without thought.

 “I didn’t want him to but Andreas wouldn’t stop.  He kissed me and then his hands were… I…I can’t.  It’s too…” she paused.

“What do you mean kissed you?  Demelza did you and him…?”

Without thinking he grabbed her arm making her cry out and pull away, rubbing the place where his hand was. Ross was now sure that something happened to her. He gently took her hand bringing her closer to him. Looking directly into her eyes, expecting her to resist, she lowered her gaze and let him continue.  Ross opened up her robe and pushed it off her shoulders to reveal the normally creamy white skin blotted with discoloration and impressions where it was clear fingers had held her. He reached out with a feather touch, grazing his hands over the offensive areas and felt his chest tighten. Ross pulled the robe open fully to see more evidence of some kind of altercation.   From the positions of the bruises, these could only have been done during a close physical encounter.   His initial thought that Demelza had been unfaithful was wiped away by her reaction and the damage done to her body. Now he felt like a jerk for teasing her both last night and today.  All he wanted to do was wrap her up in a cocoon and care for her.

Ross found his voice and speaking barely above a whisper asked her what he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“What did he do Demelza?  Did he…?” 

He couldn’t say the word ‘rape’ but all the signs pointed to just that.  If Ross found out that the Greek scum had used Demelza in that way, losing a business deal would be the least of his problems.  Raising her head, Demelza looked at Ross with shimmering eyes, the tears no longer falling.

“No Ross. He didn’t---rape---me.” She was able to say it but it didn’t make what happened any less traumatic. “Not that he didn’t try but... I was able to get away.  He just got a little too handsy.  I’m fine for the most part.” 

Demelza felt relief at telling Ross what she went through on her trip. She redressed and tied the robe tightly around her, almost as a shield. For his part, Ross let out a sigh of relief and covered her hand with his as it lay on the knot of the belt.

“My love I am so sorry.  Have you been to a doctor?  I want to make sure you’re alright.”

“There’s no need for a doctor Ross.  He didn’t leave anything more than a few bruises and…” She didn’t go into details yet.

“Can I get you anything?”

“That drink I asked for earlier would be great.”

Ross gave her a look, her change in attitude a little disconcerting.  He walked to the dresser and retrieved the glass with the amber liquid. When Demelza took it from his hand he saw that she was shaking. She took a sip and closed her eyes.

“I’m exhausted. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Maybe you need something warmer than whiskey Dem.  I’ll make you some tea and bring it to you.”

Demelza couldn’t help by love him for his concern. 

“Ah, the British solution to all the world’s problems. Tea. Yes, I’d love some.”

As Ross turns to leave and make her tea, she called after him.

“I think the deal is dead, Ross.  I’m so sorry.  It’s my fault.”

Ross re-entered the room and went to her.  He threaded his hand with hers, giving her a gentle smile.

“I don’t care Demelza.  We’ve done just fine before Michael Andreas and we will be fine now.  I wouldn’t want to work with someone like him anyway.  Go lie down and I’ll make tea.”

Demelza waited until he was out of sight before letting out a sob.  Shaking her head to get back to reality she walked to Ross’s dressed and pulled out one of his oversized tee shirts.  Standing in front of the mirror she reopened the robe and letting it drop to the floor, allowed herself to look at the souvenirs of her meeting with Michael Andreas.  Demelza let her eyes travel down her body and pivoted to look over her shoulder at the black and blue marks on her upper back.  The more she looked, the angrier she was getting. She grew up dealing with the random beatings of her father and she vowed that once she left his house, that no one would ever get the chance to do that again.  Demelza slipped on the shirt, picked the robe off the floor and get into bed.  Leaning against the headboard, she brought her knees up, close to her chest.

Her eyes were closed when she felt the bed dip and smelled the hot tea.  She slowly opened her eyes to see Ross sitting next to her, watching her face.  He took her hand and kissed it.  She pulled away as a memory of Andreas doing that to her returned. Ross wanted to be insulted but knew better than to take it personally.  He gave her some space and handed her the tea. As she sipped, he spoke.

“Can you tell me what happened?  Please, Demelza. Let me in so I can help.”

“I don’t know if you can help Ross.  I got myself into this mess…”

“No, you didn’t. I put you in it by sending you there alone. I should have come and protected you.”

Demelza bristled at that statement. While she loved Ross with all her heart, she never once thought of him as her protector. 

“I don’t need your protection. Except for my heart.   I think even if you were there, it wouldn’t have stopped him. He’s obviously done this before and gets his way.  And he almost did again.”

“Dem, please can you tell me what he did?  Because I’m imagining all sorts of things that make me want to hunt him down and kill him.”

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. Reaching up she touched his face, her finger tracing the faint scar she loved so much that made him beautifully imperfect.  It was a way to reestablish the connection with the man she loved.  He was not Andreas and never would be.

“That’s such a noble thing to say and I love you for it really.  I just don’t know if I can tell you what happened without losing it again.  I’m afraid, Ross.  I just want to forget.”

“But if you tell me then this won’t have happened to only you. It will be my issue too. I’m in love with you Demelza and what happens to you, happens to me as well.  So please, tell me so I can take some of the pain away.”

She related what happened from the meeting through dinner; the insinuating comments; the being cornered in the elevator and subsequent groping; and the way she fought back.  Ross was getting angrier and but more importantly, he began hurting for her.  Tears came to his eyes and when she was done he looked at her, silently asked for permission to hold her. She said nothing but crawled into his arms and let him enclose her in his embrace.

“Demelza you did nothing to encourage him. He took liberties because he felt he had a right. I’m only glad that you were able to get away.  I knew that scrappy New Yorker could handle him.”

“But I didn’t  handle him Ross and now he’s threatened to ruin the company. And us. Even his bimbette of an assistant said the same thing.  This isn’t over.”

“I don’t care. Whatever he sends our way we can fight.  The man is a predator.”

“That he has been allowed to get away with for years.  We can’t stop him.”

“We can try. Where is that fighter in you?”

“She’s on vacation.  Can we stop talking now?”

“Yes.  Sleep and I’ll check on you in a little bit.”

Ross rose and brushed her hair off her forehead before covering her with the comforter.  As he walked through the room he saw Demelza’s briefcase on the floor and took it with him.  Leaving the door open, he poured a drink, went to his study and sat down at his desk.  His mind tried to organize everything that  Demelza had told him.  He didn’t know how she could blame herself in this scenario. She was set on by a predator which led to another conundrum. Nothing in Ross could make him understand how a man could do what he did to Demelza or any woman for that matter.  Trying not to dwell on the details of the assault, Ross went through her case and pulled out the contracts.  He looked at the scrawled message from Andreas which made him determined to get back at this creeper for what he tried to do to Demelza.  The trick would be getting Demelza to join in the fight.  He turned on his laptop and started searching for anything he could find on Michael Andreas.

***~***

While she slept, Demelza relived what happened except this time Rachel was there watching and laughing. She was sitting on the bed, drink in hand, calling Demelza a fool.  Demelza tossed and turned, getting tangled in the covers, and woke up drenched in sweat.  Sitting up, she realized she was no longer feeling ashamed but angry. And she wanted revenge. Throwing the blankets aside she stood up and looked around for Ross.  Feeling like she needed another shower but too impatient to take one, she changed out into another shirt and slipped on a pair of his boxers.  Wrapping her hair into a messy bun she went to find Ross.   Walking into the study she saw him sitting at the desk, the contracts strewn in front of him.  She stood in front of him staring at the papers, the memory of how they came back to her making her physically shudder. 

“What the hell does this mean?” he said half to himself, his hands on the paperwork. 

“I was going to tell you about that,” she says.

Ross looked up at her, the look on his face a cross between confusion and fury.

“This is why you think you messed up the deal, Dem? Because this asswipe wrote a threatening message?  This is not your fault at all, do you understand?  Not in the slightest.  I will take care of Andreas.”

Walking around to stand closer to him he pushed the chair out to allow her to sit down on the edge of the desk, facing him.

“No Ross this is my fight.  I want to be the one to deal with it. I have to be the one to deal with it.  I just need to get my head together enough to figure out how.”

“Demelza you’re not doing this alone,” he insisted.

“Oh, I don’t plan on it. But it’s me that humiliated him. It’s me that he’s angry with. So it’s me that has to handle it. I don’t need my boyfriend…

“Fiancé,” he corrected.

“Fiancé, coming to save the day,” she said.

“I know that, but you might be able to use the resources through the business to help you.”

“True. So you can be my wingman.  Robin to my Batgirl.  Ok?”

“Yes, babe. It’s definitely okay. I’ll follow your lead. But first…”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

She realized she hadn’t let him come that close to her yet and felt bad. Now she needed to feel him.

“Yes, Ross.  You can kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for the encouraging words, comments and support. Again, I am no expert and so my very simplistic take on this topic is just that, simplistic and mean no disrespect to anyone who has gone through this. I only hope that putting this issue out there in this scenario might make people more open to discussion and working to make it stop.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least one more chapter to this, possibly two depending on how long it takes for Demelza to get even. This is not meant as any political statement; just a "high five" to Demelza, Eleanor and every other woman who takes on those who abuse them whether male or female.


End file.
